In the operation of testing a blood sample, the sample of one patient is typically examined for a number of test items. Therefore, in the hospital, the kinds of the blood-sampling-tubes are changed depending on the test items, and a worker writes the full names of the patients or the like on labels and pastes each of the labels on the blood-sampling-tubes in order to identify the test items and the patient name corresponding to the blood-sampling-tube at the blood test.
However, above-mentioned works such that a worker writes the name of the patient on the label and pastes the label on the each of the blood-sampling-tubes are very complicated. In addition, if a human carries out the works, a serious mistake that the label is pasted on the unintended blood-sampling tube or the like may occur.
In order to the above problems, the inventor of the present invention previously invented a blood-sampling-tube preparation device (Japanese Patent No. 2834595). In this device, at least two kinds of blood-sampling-tubes are contained within tube containing sections according to the kinds of the blood-sampling tubes, respectively. And one or more blood-sampling-tubes are selected and taken out from the corresponding tube containing section. And information data related to the patient corresponding to the blood-sampling-tube(s) taken out from the tube containing sections are printed on one or more labels. And then each of the labels is pasted on the blood-sampling-tube(s). And finally, one or more label pasted tubes for every patient are collected into a tube collection means.
After the inventor invented the above-mentioned device, the inventor and the third parties in various ways had improved the blood-sampling-tube preparation device. And improved devices had been proposed.
Most of conventional blood-sampling-tube preparation devices have the blood-sampling-tube requires sections for containing the blood-sampling-tubes on which the label is not pasted according to the blood test items. And in the blood-sampling-tube containing sections, the number of the blood-sampling-tubes are directly accumulated in the laying state. And the blood-sampling-tubes required for the blood tests are taken out one by one from a lump of the blood-sampling-tubes accumulated directly.
However, it is very difficult to take out the blood-sampling-tubes one by one from the lump of the blood-sampling-tubes accumulated directly. Because of this reason, the conventional device comprises a complicated mechanism for only taking out the blood-sampling-tube from the blood-sampling-tube containing section. And by reason of said complicated mechanism, the size of the device becomes big. In addition, by reason of said complicated mechanism, the production of the blood-sampling-tube preparation device becomes complicated, so that a price of the device had increased. Further, there is a disadvantage that the complicated mechanism causes any breakdown of the device.